Tears Of An Angel
by tirihashi
Summary: A Zelloyd song fic


**Tears of an Angel: A Zelloyd Song fic**

**(Lloyd's POV)**

**iCover my eyes…/i**

**I closed my eyes as tears threatened to fall from them. I couldn't let them see how much this was tearing me apart. I opened them to look up at the red headed swordsman before me. "Why Zelos?Why?"I choked out. I cursed my voice for betraying how I was feeling. I thought I could trust him. No, he told me I could trust him, he told me he loved me so why?**

"**Oh Lloyd, I thought I told you already," he responded with the same cocky look on his face he wore the first time we met, "I side with the ones most likely to win, and that happens to be Crusix. Plus they promised to release me from my duties as chosen."**

**iCover my ears…/i**

**I couldn't believe what I was hearing. No that wasn't right; I could believe it, I just didn't want to believe it.**

**Everything else that was said was a blur. Was it all just a lie? Was I just being used from the start?**

**iTell me these words are a lie…/i**

**I watched him warp off in disbelief and wanted to just let the angels that appeared kill me. If it was just me there I probably would have, but my friends needed me, Colette needed me, so I fought. I put my anger and hurt into battling the angels until it was futile. I spared one last glance towards where Zelos disappeared from before following the others out**

**iIt can't be true that I'm loosing you…/i**

**The tears came as we fled. I silently mourned Zelos's betrayal when no one was watching, only to wipe away the tears once we were safe so no one would notice. Though I'm sure they would question my silence, though I hoped they would pass it off to being betrayed by a good friend.**

**i The sun cannot fall from the sky…/i**

**(Zelos's POV)**

**iCan you hear heaven cry the tears of an angel?/i**

**The look on his face was heart breaking. I could see him questioning what else I may have lied about and it took everything in my power not to run to him and tell him it would be okay, that I'd always be by his side. I'm so sorry Lloyd, I hope you can forgive me for this. I love him, but I guess in order to help we sometimes have to hurt the ones we love.**

"**Having second thoughts?" Kratos asked. He probably hated me for this as well, oh well I didn't do this to make any friends.**

"**No no, of course not," I replied with a smile. I wonder if he could tell if I was lying? "You mind if I go take a walk. I thought for sure they would try to kill me so I need a few moments to calm down before seeing Lord Yggdrasil."**

**Kratos nodded and continued on with Colette. I was glad to be away from them. Mostly because Colette was constantly giving me the death glare when she got the chance. I really did deserve it though.**

**I'm such an ass. Please forgive me Lloyd.**

**iStop every clock…/i**

**I got what I came for and wondered into a control room with monitors on all the traps along the secret passage. It gave me an idea on how to make it up to my beloved Lloyd. I knew everyone else would do their best to keep Lloyd from falling to the traps, so I guess it was up to me to make sure Lloyd didn't fight Mithos alone.**

**iThe stars are in shock…/i**

**I took a seat in one of the chairs and watched and waited for the moment that I could prove to Lloyd that I didn't lie about anything. That this was the lie. "Just don't die on me please," I whispered. I wouldn't be able to go on if my Lloyd was no longer alive. After all he was the one that gave me a meaning to this life anyway and for that I owe him the world.**

**iThe river would run to the sea…/i**

**I closed my eyes for a moment to pray that everything would go to plan and Lloyd would forgive me. When I looked back the screens they had already reached the third room. "Guess I need to get my but in gear," I said to no one before getting up and heading to the first room to go save my friends.**

**iI won't let you fly…/i**

**(Lloyd POV)**

**iI won't say goodbye…/i**

**This is so frustrating! First Zelos now everyone else and I can't d anything to save any of them. I feel so useless right now, I hate it. I know Colette needs me but is it really worth it if no one else will be around?**

**I just stood there staring at the door across the narrow path before me. This has got to be it, I hope this is the last room anyway. Zelos why did you do this to me? I hope your happy if I don't survive this.**

**iI won't let you slip away from me…/i**

**I had started crying again. Even so much as thinking his name hurts and part of me doesn't want to survive this whole thing. I know it's stupid of me to say, but the thought keeps coming back. I keep thinking of how easy it would be to just let Mithos kill me. I wouldn't have to worry or hurt anymore.**

**i Can you hear heaven cry the tears of an angel?/i**

"**I'm so stupid," I mumbled as I wiped my eyes. I went to walk across the path when the piece I was standing on broke off. I jumped back in alarm and looked at the empty space that once held a piece of floor. "This is it, there is no going back now." I ran and just barely managed to dodge the arrow that was shot at me. I took a deep breathe and tried to forget about the worries I had as well as all the thoughts of letting Mithos win. I had to live and save Colette or everything would have been for nothing.**

**i So hold on, be strong../i**

**(Zelos's POV)**

**iEveryday hope will grow…/i**

**Everyone was rather shocked at first when they realized who had saved them. Sheena had decided to tell me how much of an ass I was until we rescued everyone else and I got the chance to explain why I did what I did. Of course that including a long speech on how much of an ass I felt like and did not need any reminding on the matter and we still had one other person to save.**

**I took them a way that led us onto a balcony that over looked the room Mithos was in. It would give us the element of surprise if everything went to plan. So far things were going pretty much to plan so I don't see why it wouldn't now.**

**i I'm here, don't you fear…/i**

**(Lloyd's POV)**

**i Little one, don't let go…/i**

**A fire ball came out of nowhere and brought both my attention and that of Mithos to the balcony where all my friends stood, including Zelos. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of him with them. "How?" I asked before Mithos had the chance, though I was pretty sure he was in as much disbelief as I was at the moment.**

"**Zelos rescued us," Sheena said.**

"**I did say I sided with the ones most likely to win didn't I?" Zelos said with a chuckle.**

**i Can you hear heaven cry the tears of an angel?/i**

**It took everything I had not to burst into tears of joy.**

**The battle was hard but ended quite quickly. Now we just needed to reunite the worlds and return the great seed to the planet.**

"**Hey bud I got a present for you," Zelos said and handed me a stone of some kind. "If you make a special key crest out of that you will be able to wield an elven blade." **

**That was around the time Kratos appeared and told me I would have to beat him in a battle to the death to release Origin. I guess I'm not allowed a moment of happiness yet.**

**That night I let my built up frustrations run free in the form of tears that soaked my face and Zelos's chest. I'm so glad that he only lied about leaving me to help me.**

**iCover my ears, cover my eyes, tell me these words are a lie./i**


End file.
